1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small-size super wide angle lens with high performance usable in a digital camera, a camera for broadcasting and a camera for shooting a movie.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, imaging lenses with full angles of view: 2ω exceeding 80 degrees were proposed.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 5(1993)-074806 (Patent Document 1) discloses a super wide angle lens with an angle of view exceeding 94 degrees. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8(1996)-094926 (Patent Document 2) discloses a super wide angle lens with an angle of view of 102.2 degrees in which chromatic aberrations are excellently corrected. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-219610 (Patent Document 3) proposes a rear-focus-type super wide angle lens with an angle of view of 88.7 degrees.